1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus that performs predetermined processing on information transmitted from a body-insertable apparatus such as a capsule endoscope that is introduced into the subject's body to acquire in-vivo information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of the endoscope, capsule endoscopes have been proposed that are provided with an imaging function and a radio communication function. During an observation period after this type of capsule endoscope is swallowed by a subject (human body) from the mouth for observation (examination) until it is naturally excreted from the body, the capsule endoscope travels inside the organs (in the body cavity), such as the esophagus, stomach and small intestine, along with their peristaltic motion. While traveling, the capsule endoscope successively captures images with the imaging function.
During the observation period in which the capsule endoscope travels inside the organs, image data captured by the capsule endoscope in the body cavity are successively transmitted via radio to the outside of the subject's body with the radio communication function, and stored in a memory of an external receiving apparatus. By carrying a receiving apparatus having the radio communication function and memory function, the subject is allowed to act freely without constraint even during the observation period after swallowing the capsule endoscope until excreting it. After the observation period, body cavity images are displayed on a display unit based on the image data stored in the memory of the receiving apparatus to allow a diagnosis to be made (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-19111). Among such capsule endoscopes are those applied to a specific part as a target to capture an image from, including an esophagus capsule endoscope and a small-intestine capsule endoscope, which capture an image once reaching their target organ.